1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for cleaning ink-carrying surfaces, for instance the outer cylindrical surfaces of transfer cylinders, in printing units of rotary printing machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
In prior art washing devices known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,739 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,740, the parts of the washing unit cooperating with the ink-carrying surface to be cleaned are embodied as actuable pressure elements. The pressure elements comprise an elastic part received in a U-shaped frame and, when pressurized air impinges thereon, a wash cloth is brought into contact with the ink-carrying surface. It is disadvantageous in those washing units that a width of the wash cloth employed therein is fixed by the width of the pressure element. When the washing units are to be used with surfaces which are wider, substantial modifications are required. It is furthermore found to be bothersome, when exchanging the washing unit embodied as an insert element, to interrupt supply lines each time and to reestablish the same after the exchange.